Laughter at Night
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Just some funny, fluffy moments between Bill and Jessica (tickles ahead)


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN TRUE BLOOD! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!**_

My second True Blood Fanfiction.  
This time I have chosen to write a silly story, because this is what I need right now.  
And I like Bill and Jessica very much. Not like a couple ugh. Just like father and daughter^^.

 **Warning:** It's a tickle story, so if you don't like this stuff, please don't read it.

I hope you like it and again sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes, because my first language isn't english.

And i would apperciate feedback very much :)

* * *

 **Laughter at night**

For the hundredth time that night, Bill ran his hand through his face and a long, slightly annoyed-sounding sigh came over his lips.

His eyes wandered to the source of his bad temper: Jessica.

The young vampire was particularly psyched that night and she made him feel that.

Here she complained how mean he was, there she complained that she was not allowed to leave the house that night and there she called him a boring philistine.

And Bill didn't like to be called a boring philistine.

He was old, but far from being a philistine!

And certainly not _boring_ philistine...

He had made himself comfortable on his old couch, watching the spectacle from there and he couldn't resist the rolling of his eyes when Jessica opened her mouth and let a number of complaints rain down on him again.

He no longer even listened to her.

His thoughts were elsewhere and when he knew how he could teach the naughty vampire some manners, his lips twisted into a small, mischievous smile that doesn't passed Jessica.

When she met his gaze and saw the mischievous glint in his eyes, she raised an eyebrow questioningly and her mouth closed again.

Fortunately, Bill thought, because she would have let go a new series of complaints and insults for sure.

"What? What's wrong with you Bill? Is there something in my face or why are you looking at me like that?"

He replied with a small grin and slid to the side to make some room for her.

"Sit down Jessica. We need to talk."

Talking?

That looked like anything but talking, Jessica thought and reluctant she walked toward her Creator. She knew she couldn't do anything against this, since he could force her to sit with him all the time and therefore she decided to play along with his game, whatever it would be.

When she sat down beside him and put her hands almost shyly in her lap, an awkward silence appeared around them which drove her almost insane.

"What is it Bill?" she asked after another minute of silence and she dared to raise her head to look into his face.

What she saw she didn't like at all…

Before she could respond, Bill had pressed her against the pillows with a quick movement and held her down, raised her arms above her head and looked into her eyes. Mischief still sparkled in his eyes and his grin widened...and Jessica's uneasy feeling just increased.

"It is time that I teach you some manners. You should pay me a little more respect, don't you think?"

She growled and showed him her fangs.

"I didn't choose this situation!" she hissed at him.

"I didn't choose it also and still we should make the most of the situation Jess."

His grin widened, his grip tightened around her wrists and he dared to take away one of his hands.

"And I think I should make sure that you loosen up a little. You should laugh more Jess..."

Before she even got the chance to ask him what he meant by these words, he pressed his fingers into her stomach and all that came out of her mouth, was loud, merry laughter and she began to squirm under him and kicking wildly.

Within seconds, the cheeky vampire was reduced to a laughing, squealing mess that squirmed around beneath him with pure delight. She tore at her arms, but he didn't give them free, she tried to squirm away, but he quickly straddled her hips, robbing her of her mobility and shortly afterwards she was so desperate that she just lie there and laughed, when he found the spots where it tickled the most.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" she stammered over and over again and her words were drowned in a renewed fit of laughter, when he wiggled his fingers under her arm.

"I'm sorry, what was that Jess? I couldn't understand that. Maybe you should laugh less, so I can understand what you're trying to say..."

The grin she could practically hear in his voice, and she would have loved to send him straight to hell for his words, but she couldn't even escape from his strong grip.

Not even her usual scowl she could throw into his direction!

Minutes suddenly felt like hours and it almost felt like an eternity to Jess before he let go of her and released her. When he dropped into the pillows beside her, she curled up into a ball and still giggled helplessly from the aftershock tickles that went through her body.

Bill couldn't resist the amused grin, as he watched her and he shook his head in amusement, before he folded his arms behind his head, leaned back and closed his eyes.

"I think now you're going to think twice before you calling me an "old philistine" again", he smiled, still with a grin on his lips and he could almost feel her scowl on his body.

The answer he got then he had not expected at all…

Instead of ordinary words, nimble fingers wiggled under his arms and within moments his arms shot to his sides, pressed against his body, only trapping the tickling fingers under his armpits. The fingers still wiggled mercilessly under his arms and he didn't get the chance to save his dignity by not laughing, because Jessica had immediately found the right place to tickle and now it was Bill who could no longer stop his laughter. He squirmed like a worm under this treatment, tried to escape, but Jessica just laughed and brazenly sat down on his lap to prevent him from fleeing and kept tickling him.

Until the older vampire lay on his back and squealed with laughter as she pulled her hands out from under his arms and looked for other places to tickle. Ribs and stomach were also good places that had him roar with laughter and he arched his back, tried to push her off of him, but as soon as he stretched out his arms to her, her fingers were right back under his arms.

"J-Jessica! P-please...hahahaha ..S-Stop it!" he pressed out between his laughing fit and he reared up when he felt a sneaky finger inside his navel.

"Never!" She laughed cheerfully and she kept tickling him.

She hadn't had this much fun in ages and when she looked into Bills face she could see that he felt the same way.

If he had wanted to, he would have been able to escape easily from her grasp...

 _If_ he had wanted to of course...

However, he didn't want to lose against her and so he gathered all his remaining willpower and he even managed to sit up and he wrapped his arms around her petite body.

"Just you wait!" he growled into her ear and shortly afterwards it was Jessica who squealed with laughter as he buried his face into her neck and playful stroked and nibbled on her skin with his fangs. In addition, his hands grabbed her sides and squeezed them rhythmically which made her twitch and scream with laughter and soon she fell back into the cushions with him on top of her.

It didn't take him long until she yelled a loud "OKAY! OKAY BILL! STOHOHOHOP! YOU WON!" between her hysterical laughter.

After that, she could only laugh and laugh and laugh.

"Really~?" the older vampire teased and he made sure that his breath tickled her ear as much as his fingers at their sides did.

"YEHEHEHEHS!" she laughed and screamed when he buried his face into her neck one last time, took a deep breath and blew as hard as he could against the sensitive skin.

Then he let go of her and grinned like a Cheshire cat, when she scooted away from him, still laughing loudly.

"Truce?" he asked after her laughter had stopped and she looked at him again.

She smirked, sat up and brushed her tousled hair back.

"Truce you meanie!" she laughed and she playfully nudged his side.

"Meanie?! Do you want a second round?"

She squealed and jumped to her feet, when he stretched his hands out to her again.

"Okay, okay, I'm quiet. Please...not again. I can't stand another round."

Pleased with himself Bill leaned back, still with this goofy grin on his face.

"Ohhh so ticklish Jess?"

"Says the one who screams like a girl when he gets tickled!"

When he gave her his scowl it was Jessica who was grinning at him.

"You know what Bill?"

"What?"

Her grin widened.

"I am going to tell Sookie!"

Before Bill could jump to his feet, Jessica already ran off.

When he caught up with her some moments later, the loud, cheerful laughter of the two Vampires echoed through the big house for the rest of the night...

 **The End**


End file.
